An LTE-Advance (Long Term Evolved-Advance) network is a communication network on which manufacturers are researching actively, and is an advancement of an LTE network, the objective of which is to provide a low-cost network capable of reducing time delay, increasing a user data rate, and improving system capacity and coverage.
For example, in an LTE technology, data on a data channel and data on a control channel cannot be sent in the same subframe. For example, data on a PUSCH (Physical Uplink Shared Channel, physical uplink shared channel) and data on a PUCCH (Physical Uplink Control Channel, physical uplink control channel) cannot be sent in the same subframe. A user equipment reports a power headroom report of the PUSCH to a base station. When the base station receives the power headroom report sent by the user equipment in a subframe, the base station may obtain, according to a power headroom value included in the power headroom report, a power headroom of the user equipment when the user equipment sends data on the PUSCH. During subsequent radio resource scheduling, the base station needs the power headroom value for reference, to avoid that excessive resources are scheduled for a terminal and further prevent the user equipment from entering a power limited state when the user equipment sends data on the PUSCH.
With the support of an LTE-A technology, data on the PUCCH and data on the PUSCH may be sent in the same subframe. When the user equipment uses such a sending manner, if the base station refers to the power headroom value in the power headroom report in the prior art for radio resource scheduling, the user equipment may enter the power limited state.